Diamond equipment
Diamond equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the series. It is usually among the stronger pieces of equipment, although not as strong as Crystal equipment or Genji equipment. In earlier installments, it was obtained directly after Ice equipment. The armor set is made up of a Shield, Helmet, and Armor. Diamond Rings or Gauntlets also sometimes appear. Equipment of this gear is usually resistant to Lightning. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Diamond Armor, Armlet, Helm, Gloves, and Shield appear as mid-powered pieces of armor. They resist Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy II The Diamond Armor or Cuirass, Gloves, Helm, and Shield appear as the strong equipment pieces, second only to Dragon and Genji equipment. The Diamond Mace is an equippable Staff. Final Fantasy III The Diamond Shield, Helm, Mail, and Bracers appear, along with Gloves. The armor resists status ailments. The Diamond Bell (Giyaman Bell in the NES Version) is a Bell that can be equipped by the Geomancer class, and also the Onion Knight class only in the Nintendo DS remake. Final Fantasy IV The Diamond Armlet (also known as Diamond Ring), Armor, Gloves, Helm, and Shield appear as mediocre armor sold in Tomra, and are outclassed by a variety of other equipment pieces. This set resists Lightning. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond equipment can only be purchased at the Dwarven Shop on board the ''Falcon. List of Diamond equipment: *Diamond Shield *Diamond Helmet *Diamond Armor *Diamond Gloves *Diamond Armlet ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Diamond set of equipment returns and have the same stats. They are mainly found in Kain and Golbez's Challenge Dungeons. Final Fantasy V The Diamond Plate, Diamond Armor, Diamond Helm, and Diamond Shield can all be bought in Moore and have mediocre Defense. The Diamond Bell, known as the Monster Bell in the ''Anthology translation, and the Giyaman in the RPGe translation, is a Bell which can can be equipped as a weapon by the Freelancer and Geomancer job classes. ''Final Fantasy VI The Diamond Shield, Helm, Vest, and Armor can be bought early on in the World of Ruin, but is outclassed by many armor pieces. Final Fantasy VII The Diamond Bangle has five Materia slots and is sold in Bone Village. It is the second-strongest purchasable armor after the Crystal Bangle. Tifa can equip a Diamond Knuckle and Red XIII can equip a Diamond Pin. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Bangle is an armor. Diamond Bangles can only be obtained at the rank of Master after playing for at least eleven months and is one of the best types of bangle, only second to the Crystal Bangle. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Gloves and Diamond Bracelet are accessories. The Gloves increase Magic and Attack power by 10 and prevent Silence. The Bracelet increases Magic and Spirit stats by 10 and prevents Poison. Final Fantasy VIII The Diamond Armor, while not an equippable armor, is a GF Ability item that teaches "GF HP +40%" to any Guardian Force. Final Fantasy IX The Diamond Helm, Gloves, and Armor appear as equipment for Steiner and Freya, and have mediocre Strength. Steiner can also equip the Diamond Sword. Final Fantasy X If an armor holds the four Defense bonus abilities, it will be named as "Diamond". Tidus wields the Diamond Shield, Auron wields the Diamond Bracer, Rikku wields the Diamond Targe, Wakka wields the Diamond Armguard, Lulu wields the Diamond Bangle, Yuna wields the Diamond Ring, and Kimahri wields the Diamond Armlet. Final Fantasy X-2 Diamond Gloves are the only form of Diamond equipment. They raise a character's Defense by 40. Final Fantasy XI The Diamond Shield is a high level crafted shield for Paladins. Final Fantasy XII The Diamond Shield gives +18 Evasion, and requires the Shields 4 License for 20 LP to equip. It is sold at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress for 3900 gil. It is also a reward for Atomos hunt. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Breaker, Shikari, Red Mage, and Knight classes may equip this shield. It requires the Shields 4 License for 30 LP. Diamond Armor provides 39 Defense, 7 Strength, and 5 Vitality, and requires the Heavy Armor 6 license for 45 LP. It is sold in the Mosphoran Highwaste, Phon Coast, and Archades. In the International Zodiac Job System, classes which may equip Diamond Armor are Time Mage, Breaker, Uhlan, and Knight. It requires the Heavy Armor 6 license for 55 LP. The Diamond Helm provides 25 Magic Defense, 7 Strength, and 3 Vitality, and is also on the Heavy Armor 6 license. It is sold in Mosphoran Highwaste, Phon Coast, and Archades. In the International Zodiac Job System, the Breaker, Uhlan, and Knight are able to equip the Diamond Helm. It requires the Heavy Armor 6 license for 55 LP. The Diamond Sword is a one-handed sword with an attack power of 80. It is sold at Balfonheim for 12,500 gil, and requires the Swords 5 License to equip. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Time Mage and Knight classes may equip the Diamond Sword. It requires the Swords 7 license for 70 LP. A Diamond Armlet also exists and it is an accessory in that increases the chances to obtain better treasures and gil from chests. However, equipping the Diamond Armlet in a lot of places will cause treasure chests to give Knots of Rusts, with only 10% chance of giving a better item; usually X-Potions, Ethers, or Elixirs. Some treasure chests are not affected by equipping this accessory, such as the last chest in Feywood which holds the Ensanguined Shield. The Diamond Armlet is only dropped by Mom Bombs as a rare drop, but it can be bought from the Unlucky Merchant at the Dalmasca Estersand for 20,000 gil (after receiving the Treaty-Blade), and the Outfitters in Phon Coast for 18,000 gil and giving 20 Trophies to the bangaa Stok. A chest in the Tchita Uplands has a 50% chance of containing a Diamond Armlet, also, although the chest itself only spawns 10% of the time.Can also be found in Dalmasca Westersand/Windtrace Dunes, must enter from Shimmering Horizons. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Diamond Chestplate is the second-strongest armor available for Vaan. The Diamond Ring is the best accessory for Balthier, and it increases his firing range drastically. Final Fantasy XIII Diamond Bangle is the only occurrence of Diamond equipment in the game. It increases HP anywhere from 500 to 1000, depending on its level, and is gotten through upgrading the Platinum Bangle using the Scarletite, while the Diamond Bangle can be upgraded to the Adamant Bangle by using Adamantite. Final Fantasy XIV Diamond weapons are an upgraded version of the True Ice weapons obtained from defeating Shiva in the trial "The Akh Afah Amphitheatre (Extreme)." By accumulating the diamond dust obtained through completing this fight, the weapons can be upgraded by speaking with Aelina in Revenant's Toll. Aside from a slight increase in stats, Diamond weapons bear an icy particle effect. Final Fantasy Tactics The Diamond Shield, Armor, and Helm appear as mid-powered armor pieces. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by Squires, Knights, and Geomancers. The Diamond Bracelet increases Physical and Magick Attack and makes the unit immune to Slow. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Diamond Armor and Helm appear and have mediocre power. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by hume Soldiers and Paladins. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Diamond Sword is a greatsword and the Diamond Helm and Diamond Armor are Helms and Heavy Armor respectively. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond equipment is represented by Diamond Plate, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Belt, which are either the strongest or second strongest of each type of armor. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Diamond Mail, the second strongest armor in the game, is the only representative of Diamond equipment in the game. It provides 69 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The only representative of Diamond equipment is the Diamond Chime, a low-rank weapon. Final Fantasy Legend III The Diamond equipment is the first set of armor the player will find in Pureland, some in Darius and all in Knaya. It is available in all main armor slots (body, shoes, gloves, helmet, shield), and each piece provides the same resistance to Thunder. Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions The Diamond equipment found in the game contains Diamond Blade (ATK 65), Diamond Shield (DEF 9 EVA 30), Diamond Helm (DEF 12 RES 4), Diamond Armor (DEF 21 RES 4), Diamond Armlet (DEF 7 EVA 5) and Diamond Bangle (DEF 5 RES 6 MEV 6). Dissidia Final Fantasy The Diamond Shield, Cuff, Helm, Hairpin, Vest, Armor and Sword make up the "Dazzling Diamond" subset of armor. All of these items are Level 50 equipment, except for the Diamond Armor which is Level 51. The Shield, Cuff, Helm, Armor and Sword have upgraded forms with the "+" suffix. The "+" versions have the same stats as their counterparts, but have a level requirement of Level 36 instead of Level 50. When any of the three pieces are equipped at one time, the character activates the Dazzling Diamond combination, doubling the amount of AP they earn. All of the equipment pieces can be acquired by trading Diamonds in at the shop. The Diamond Bell is a Level 22 Instrument that increases Attack by 16 and Defense by 2. The Diamond Mace is a Level 53 weapon exclusive to The Emperor, and increases HP by 185, Attack by 35 and Defense by 1. It also boosts EX Force intake range by 2. Neither of these items is part of the "Dazzling Diamond" set or requires Diamonds to be obtained. The Diamond Ring is an Accessory. It triples the amount of AP the character earns, but has a 100% break rate, and is thus guaranteed to break after a single battle. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Various Diamond equipment return and make an appearance, those being the Diamond Sword, Diamond Bell, Diamond Mace, Diamond Shield, Diamond Cuff, Diamond Helm, Diamond Hairpin, Diamond Vest, and Diamond Armor. With the exception of the Diamond Bell and Diamond Mace, all Diamond equipment provide 1/3rd of the Dazzling Diamond effect. The Diamond Ring now quintuples (x5 or 400%) received AP, and new items include the Diamond Earring, which triples AP like the Diamond Ring in the first ''Dissidia, and the Diamond Studs, which offer double AP like the "Dazzling Diamond" effect. These new accessories have a 100% "breakability" rate. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Diamond Bell is a weapon, appearing as both a Normal weapon and a Normal Plus weapon. The normal weapon has a base Attack of 130, a base Defense of 180, a maximum level of 20, and a Cost of 2. It is classified as a musical instrument, and its leveling rate is Fast. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are two diamond equipment in the game: Diamond Sword and Diamond Bell. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Diamond Shield from ''Final Fantasy V is a Rarity 3 shield. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Armor